FRIEND ZONE
by Lemb-20
Summary: Una fecha. Una heladería. Un chico. Una nueva pareja. Los celos. Una Jade West mas que furiosa. ONESHOT JORI! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan y Nickelodeon. Fin xD**

_**Friend Zone**_

Por favor cállate.

Sus labios se movían con gran velocidad, así como si le habrían dado cuerda y ya no podía parar con facilidad. Le leía cada palabra con ver la forma de su boca, de vez en cuando me tomaba el tiempo de alzar la vista y lograr ver mi reflejo. Ella solo hablaba, hablaba y...hablaba. Yo odiaba cada oración que pronunciaba, detestaba su horrible tema de conversación y aun con la incomodidad me mantenía firme evitando articular algo.

A veces me confundía, mi habilidad nunca fue leer los labios pero lo manejé cuando ya no soportaba ver el brillo en sus ojos y la emoción en redactar su historia. Ella sin quererlo me obligó a practicar lo que sería mi nuevo hobbie.

Por favor cállate. Rogaba por enésima vez en minutos. Claro, en mi mente pues no estaba dispuesta o por simple que suene no poseía el coraje de callarla abruptamente sin una razón justa.

—Jade ¿Estas escuchándome?

Idiota.

—Sí, si... continúa.

Lo hizo y preferí haber dicho lo contrario, como un "No, cierra la boca porque esto en inaguantable" sin embargo la debilidad, como siempre me invade al hablar con ella, llegó.

—Fabián parece ser el correcto ¿No lo crees?

Asentí. Creo que debería ganar un premio a la máxima imbécil.

Fabián... quién diría que terminaría aborreciendo el nombre incluso más que el color rosa. Al nombre tanto como al chico que lo lleva. Y es que el niño era el típico príncipe que cualquier chica desea, cualquiera excepto yo.

Rubio, ojiverde y un cuerpo de infarto. Sí, mi abuelo tiene mejor cuerpo que el estúpido ese. Mi abuelo entretiene mil veces mejor que el idiota ese. Mi abuelo posee millones de chistes mejor que el patán ese. Mi abuelo... suficiente, el pobre anciano debe estar descansando y yo aquí, tomando su nombre por la ira que hierve. Dejar en claro que lo odio al tal Fabián esta de más pero mencionar las razones del por qué es hermoso, hermoso cuando dejo al chico como lo que es: Un baboso.

—Vega ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de tu noviecito? Sé que lo quieres muuucho pero mi glucosa se eleva.

Sonrió. Yo amo su sonrisa. La amo cuando es por mí y no por el animal de novio que tiene.

— ¿Sabes algo?— negué— creo que te debo agradecer porque gracias a _ti _lo conocí a él.

Gracias a mí. Se escucha bonito cuando lo dicen. Pero la verdad fue que gracias a mí, en serio, lo conoció. Grave error que cada día lo recuerdo.

Hace maso menos un año a Fabián se le ocurrió cruzarse en mi maravillosa vida, arrasando con mi entorno entre el, a Tori. Fue culpa mía tanto como la de Cat (la pelirroja y su linda afición por los helados) pues con exactitud un 13 de marzo llegamos a una heladería nombrada "Copos dulces" que por cierto tenía un ingenioso título. El rubio era un trabajador de la heladería quien para nuestra suerte nos atendió aquel día soleado rodeado de pajarillos cantando y cielo azul como el mar el cual me resultaba más estúpido como otro sin embargo para Cat no, según ella ese 13 era nuestra fecha de amistad y pues debíamos celebrarlo. Como dije, estúpido.

Él llegó con su tonta sonrisa perfecta y un polo rojo sumándole una placa pequeña que tenía estampado su nombre en una inmensa letra: FABIAN. No lo voy a negar, mi primer pensamiento fue que el rubio era guapo y casi comestible como los pastelitos en los sueños de Cat. Pude también decir lo mismo de mi compañera que solo con la mirada se lo tragaba. La caballerosidad del chico encantaba y ¡Por Dios! su dentadura cegaba. Fabián sin duda poseía un físico magnifico.

Y así fue una, dos, tres hasta seis veces que visitamos la heladería "Copos dulces" todo por el chico matador, apodo que recibió por cortesía de la pelirroja. En aquellas visitas no perdimos el tiempo, le averiguamos su vida completa y si no hubiera sido porque su turno acababa en nuestra lista de contactos estaría su número. Por supuesto, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y así fue. Nos aburrimos de casi ligar con el chico y dejamos de ir a esa boba tienda con un bobo nombre. Fabián nunca tuvo otra intención más que la de amistad.

Otra fecha inolvidable es el 15 de Abril. Fecha donde tuve la grandiosa idea de invitar a Vega a la ya olvidada heladería. Donde no sé por qué presenté al ya olvidado también Fabián a Tori. Donde toda la estadía el de ojos verdes no hizo más que lanzar coqueteos a la morena. Y donde empecé a detestar al chico.

Sí, que Vega me guste no era ninguna novedad, ni para mí ni para Cat y aunque parezca increíble para el idiota de Robbie tampoco.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad?

Me interrogó mientras nos hallábamos en el café asfalto, los dos solos por completo. Me había pillado mientras observaba a Tori hablar con su loca hermana.

Además agradecí que el títere parlante se lo haya succionado la tierra pues según el afro a su amigo Rex su abuela lo había introducido por "accidente" a la licuadora y adiós adiós marioneta con pelos.

A pesar de saber a lo que se refería. Lucí confundida ante su pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiró. Yo más que nadie comprendía el gesto. Su actitud madura se acercaba y no me gustaba para nada. Robbie podía ser un buen amigo cuando se lo proponía.

—Tori ¿Te gusta...verdad?

Lo mismo agregándole el nombre.

No contesté y él tomó mi silencio como una afirmación.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

¿Este era el momento? El correr y evadir cobardemente su duda o aceptar sintiéndome atrapada por lo que se dice mi 'amor no correspondido'

Al final acepté — Tiene novio, tarado— de una forma brusca común en mí— Soy su mejor amiga, ella nunca lo sabrá.

Se rió y negó un par de veces con la misma sonrisa ¿Se burlaba de mí? Este chico tenía agallas.

— ¿Se siente miserable, cierto? — sin duda un buen psiquiatra, lo necesitaba — el tener que escuchar sus relatos amorosos y no hacer más que sonreír pero por dentro la furia te llena ¿Miserable, no es así?

¿Cómo es que sigue vivo todavía? Claro, lo que soltó era mi caso.

—Quedarte en la friend zone no es algo bonito— metió en su boca una papa frita — lo sé porque lo vivo, Jade y por más que quiera la palabra superar no la encuentro en mi mente.

Y lo recordé. Cat en varias oportunidades había recalcado una y otra vez que Robbie era y será su mejor amigo. El chico sonaba dolido y me uní a su dolor no por compasión sino porque era triste atravesar el mismo caso pero con distintas personas.

Pasando los meses "Copos dulces" ya formaba parte de mi rutina junto a la de Tori. Íbamos con la meta de encontrar al chico. Luego los dos conversaban y yo me sentía una violinista estrella. Habían días que me escapaba del lugar pues al verlos muy cariñosos y empalagosos la sangre circulaba o en mis puños o en mi rostro. Los celos nacían en mí cada que el rubio se acercaba.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ellos poco después ya eran novios. Excelente día.

Su mísera cara convertía mi semana un tormento y mi humor en pésimo. Diariamente se encargaba de ello, cuando visitaba a Tori en la escuela y traía en mano obsequios mínimos pero que a la morena le fascinaban y no olvidar esas escenas de besos ¡Las odiaba! Y que hablar cuando él la tocaba... daría lo que fuera por haber cortado su mano en los momentos que la misma tomaba de la cintura de Vega o al pasarla por su mejilla ¡No soportaba sus muestras de cariño! Él no se había ganado con sudor su confianza. Él no la merecía y ella era una tonta que dejaba envolverse en los brazos de Fabián.

Al principio pensé que la relación duraría unos meses y cada uno más tarde se diría adiós. Para mi fortunio no fue como lo supuse. Hasta ahora llevan siete malditos meses. Siete meses en los que tuve que tragarme mis sentimientos y me convertí en una especie de doctora corazón. Siete asquerosos meses en los que Cat me tiene harta con su frase "Debes decírselo" y yo le respondo "¿Y borrar su felicidad? Jamás" por increíble que suene, esta vez no fui egoísta.

—Jade.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

Pues sí, tú imbécil.

—Supongo— din din respuesta tonta.

— ¿Supones? ¿Cómo supones?

—Ya mejor cállate, Vega, me estas cayendo mal.

Bien, ahora me abraza. Siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes? Quizá en esa época haya tenido una pizca de esperanza.

— ¿Te gusta Fabián?

—Te dije que el tema ya me tiene hinchada.

—Lo sé, pero dicen que si tu mejor amiga no se lleva con tu novio entonces es una mal señal.

Mala señal...si habría sido de tal forma hace mucho la ruptura se oliera.

—Dicen que las personas que hablan mucho pueden llenarse de aire y explotan ¿No te parece fantástico que tus intestinos, tripas y el resto de órganos adornen tu sala?

— ¡Jade! Eso fue asqueroso.

El timbre irrumpió. Un timbre y una puerta que dejaban en claro que mi presencia ya no sería la única. Fabián nos acompañaba. Preciosa visita.

Se saludaron con un beso, se sonrieron felices, se tomaron de las manos y la parejita se unió a mí en el sofá. Sus ojos me decían una cosa: Sobraba. Lo comprendí, lo entendí, ya no causaba un efecto picante y solo me largué fingiendo estar contenta por ellos.

La envidia sin duda fue presa de mi cuerpo para con el ojiverde. Saber que él tiene a la que habría sido mi novia se siente terrible y saber que esos dos se quieren tanto duele. Nunca negaré que sentí celos por el chico.

Fabián... si ese tipo hacia feliz a Tori pues bien, pero si luego la niña llegaba llorando no era mi culpa que el rubio no tenga futuros hijos.

La friend zone es un completo asco.

**Ok. Soy nueva en este loco mundo y pues se me ocurrió escribir este ¿One-shot? Creo que se llama de tal forma. Bien me encantaría saber su opinión acerca del escrito, así sea que escribo del asco cada uno de sus comentarios será bien recibido. Buenos días/noches/tardes para ustedes gente :)**

Lemb-20


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a Dan y a la gran cadena de Nickelodeon :)**

_**FRIEND ZONE**_

Siempre había soñado con esta escena...claro, cuando no propuse alejarla de mi mente porque aun haciéndome la fuerte seguía doliendo. Ahora todo era complicado.

Fabián no podía venir y llorar como un niño mientras relataba su triste historia. No ayudaba. Eso, no ayudaba para nada.

Algo que se convirtió en mi objetivo fue tratar, al menos, de borrar la idea de que me gustase mi mejor amiga. Difícil al verla a diario y conversar con ella hasta el cansancio.

Sin embargo, yo creí que del 100% la había despejado un 30% y para mí era un gran avance. Luego el estúpido pelirrubio cruzó la puerta de mi casa pidiendo/rogando que lo ayude en su relación ¡Era injusto! Indirectamente echó mi plan a la basura.

Yo soñé con esta escena...puede que suene cruel pero la soñé con Tori. La soñé llorando mientras yo la visualizaba. Soñé que el imbécil de su novio la engañó. Soñé que no quería saber más del tipo. INJUSTO.

¿Qué haría con un chico roto sentado en mi sofá?

Debía aceptar que Fabián y Tori hacían una bonita pareja. Y se les veía mejor cuando se daban muestras de cariño. Entre ellas estaba el sonreírse. Tori cada que podía sonreía a su novio. Al verlo, cuando le mandaba un mensaje, cuando se llamaban, cuando se besaban, su mundo se nombraba Fabián. Su felicidad se apellidaba Hernández. Su vista se nublaba en los "perfectos" ojos verdes del niño. Su relación era envidiable.

Fabián no se cansaba de decir que lo ayude, que yo conocía muy bien a Tori y sabía que le pasaba, que estaba rara, que ya no era la misma y que la amaba. En ciertos puntos él llevaba la razón. Vega se hallaba extraña y hace días no conversaba con ella. Cat y Andre no podían negarlo, con ellos la Vega menor se comportó cortante y distinta. Conmigo se excusó con un "Mis parciales están cerca, Jade, dame un tiempo."

Pero con su novio. Según él no le contestaba las llamadas, se incomodaba con su presencia, evitaba por todos los medios estar a solas con su pareja. Y hoy, había terminado con él sin un motivo concreto para después irse fría.

—No podría vivir sin ella.

¡Mentira!

—Sé un hombre, Hernández.

Lloró impotente, hasta sentí que inundaría mi sala si continuaba.

—Tú no sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien muy importante ¿No entiendes que todo se basaba en ella? Es... injusto ¿Qué hice mal?

Quise matarlo en ese instante ¿Qué no sé qué se siente perder a alguien importante? Perdí a mi madre al tener 10 años, perdí a mi abuela a los 12 y perdí a mi padre, físicamente no, pero era como si tuviera a un hombre indiferente viviendo a mi par.

¿Si es injusto? Demasiado injusto. Tan injusto que muchas veces es necesario apartarte para dejar ser feliz a la persona que quieres. Tan injusto que tienes que soportar la idea de verla feliz con alguien diferente a ti ¿Si es injusto? Totalmente.

¿Qué hizo mal? Otro punto a su favor. Lo único detestable de Fabián era su cabello rubio. A partir de él jamás odie tanto aquel color.

Pero no respondí. No estaba para ir contando mi trágica vida. Y el hecho de que lloraba una vez más, no podría contra su sufrimiento.

—Ayúdame... por favor.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser negarlo? Decir No en mi vida se hizo un habito.

—Yo...

No debe darte pena, no debe darte pena. Es solo un infeliz botado por su novia. Sí, pero cuando Tori se involucraba era distinto. Con ella ser egoísta se hizo imposible

—Bien, lo haré pero si ella no te quiere más entonces no podré hacer nada.

Me abrazó. Puedo aceptar un gracias o quizá un apretón de mano ¿Si un abrazo? Primero lo dejaba sin extremidades superiores.

— ¡Aléjate!

Minutos luego la puerta de mi casa se cerró de golpe.

Exacto. Yo lo iba a ayudar. Yo lo ayudé. Pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que el fracaso se iba a interponer ¿Si surgió? El chico llegó ebrio a mi casa apestando a whisky barato.

Una serenata. Osos de peluche. Chocolates. Arreglo de rosas. Cartas. Invitarla a una cita. Conversar con ella. Nada sirvió. Nada ablandó sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera que el rubio le llorara suplicando el volver.

Cada estrategia fue por un desagüe y cada regalo se ubicó en el garaje de mi hogar. Vega estaba dispuesta a sacarlo de su futuro como sea y yo no me quedaría viendo cómo. Fabián provocaba lastima.

— ¿Entonces...?

Tori se había estado escondiendo del mundo entero. Parecía como si se hubiera tomado una poción que te convierte en alguien invisible. Ya nadie creía que existía. La niña puede esconderse en cualquiera lado, yo la encontraría y ella lo sabía.

—Es complicado.

—Aja, si, si, a otro perro con ese hueso, lanza la artillería.

Suspiró. Dios, que dramática ¿Era tanto pedir una explicación?

—Ya no amo a Fabián...tal vez nunca lo hice.

Bien, hasta el momento no me tomó por sorpresa su revelación.

—Yo... conocí a alguien más.

¿Qué si Fabián era un triste gusano ilusionado con la esperanza de volver con Tori? Pues sí

¿Qué si deseaba ahorcar a mi mejor amiga por ser tan... inconsciente? Eso es un sí.

¿Qué si una vez más dolía infinitamente? Maldita sea, sí.

Estaba furiosa, enojada, irritada. Vega no merecía ni un grito y mucho menos una lágrima. Y no lo digo por mí, porque según yo lo superaré, lo digo por el imbécil del pelirrubio ¿Por qué no fue y le explicó las razones de la ruptura? El pobre lloró por ella, sufrió por ella, se sacrificó por ella ¡Dio todo por ella! ¿Cuál fue su pretexto? "Conocí a alguien más" ¡Conoció a alguien más! ¡Alguien más! ¡Otras persona! ¡Otra tonta persona que no tiene idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de los demás! ¡Otra persona que quizá es un idiota! ¡Otra persona que logró ganar territorio mientras Fabián quedó en segundo plano!

—No puedo creerlo.

—Jade... todo pasó rápido, conocí a esta persona y...

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Simplemente hablas pero no sabes lo que el resto siente ¿Pensaste en como esta de destrozado tu ex en estos instantes?

—Jade...

— ¡NO! ¡Yo lo vi llorar por ti! ¡Lo ayude para que te reconquiste! ¡Llegó ebrio y un asco a mi casa! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque a la niña no se le dio la gana de explicarle! Eres una egoísta.

Verla llorar no es bonito. Pero se lo merecía. Pues yo creí estar defendiendo a Fabián, creí sacar cara por el chico, pensé estar siendo justa. No hasta darme cuenta de que hablaba por mí tomando el nombre de Hernández. Le reclamé por todo lo que hasta este mes estoy pasando ¿Pobre Fabián? Al menos él tuvo la dicha de ser más que amigos. Yo debo conformarme con seguir siendo la mejor amiga comprensiva quien debe apoyarla así sea la peor decisión que haya tomado.

—Lo siento ¿Si? Sabes que soy una histérica de primera.

Sonrió teniendo sus ojos aun nublados por las lágrimas. Ella me pone débil.

— ¿Me dirás cómo se llama?

Asintió. Era la hora de prepararse, contar hasta diez y escuchar.

—Enrique... Enrique Williams.

¿Enrique? Mi loro se llamó Enrique, me lo regaló papá cuando tenía 13 años y puedo decir que fue la mascota más molesta que pude tener. Hablaba hasta por los codos. Siempre lo odié.

—Guau, no sabes cómo espero para conocer a Enrique.

¿Se notaba mi felicidad?

—Te va a encantar.

Necesitaba una aspirina. Y claro, mucha fuerza para terminar de destruir al ya perdido Fabián.

Ya éramos dos metidos en la estúpida Friend Zone.

**Esoo! Las ideas recorrieron mi mente y a pedido de sus hermosos comentarios me animé a continuar con el que anteriormente era un one-shot y bueno terminamos en esto ¿Si tendrá continuación? No lo sé xD ya es decisión de ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima. ****Buenos días/ tardes/ noches para todos ;)**

Lemb-20


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan y Nickelodeon -.-**

_**Friend Zone**_

—Lo siento.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste.

—Lo siento, Jade.

— ¿Puedes ya callarte?

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

— ¡Ya lo dijiste!

—Es que yo lo-

— ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?

Suspiró. Al menos ya no tendré que soportar más veces su compasión, es lo que más detesto, ser productora de lastima y pena, es insoportable.

—Jade...

— ¿Helados?

Dios. Que ridícula.

—No.

— ¿Cine?

—No.

— ¿Ir por una hamburguesa?

Doblemente ridículo. Esto me cansa. Solo quiero ir a casa, a mi habitación y maldecir cuantas veces pueda a aquella persona que no pudo mantener su boca sellada.

—Quiero ver una película, en mi casa.

Perfecto. No es que no me sienta ofendida por ser alejada de los planes inesperados de Tori pero en estos instantes la soledad puede llegar a ser mi mejor compañía. Sí, necesito tiempo para aclarar ciertas dudas.

—...contigo, Jade.

Esto es un asco.

Había metido la pata, lo acepto, no debí ir como enferma mental y gritarle a Cat sin motivo alguno además de echarle la culpa de mis desgracias ¡Ella ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba! Hasta que mencione el nombre Tori y comprendió, aun molesta por mi agresión.

¿Qué si estaba enojada? ¡Sí! Muy enojada, demasiado enojada, podría haber cometido un homicidio en ese entonces. Y es que los sucesos me parecían siendo injustos ¿Qué sabía Vega de cómo me sentía? Ella solo lanzaba sus anécdotas de sus conquistas mientras yo moría de celos y deseaba destruir algo con mis tijeras pero como mejor amiga que soy, sonreía y era feliz. Estúpido.

Conocí a Enrique semanas después y resultó ser todo un cerebrito además de guapo ¡Él no podía ser tan perfecto! Y como si el futuro estuviera de mi lado, el desapareció por sus estudios y Tori quedo desconsolada y triste... una vez más.

¿Por qué diablos tuve que poner mis ojos en ella? Vega es una heterosexual por todos lados y yo, yo soy alguien que no define bien su orientación.

—Jade...

— ¿Qué?

—Siento lo que has...

— ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? Sí, lo sientes, yo también lo siento ¡Todos lo sentimos! Pero ¡Ya basta!

Iba a llorar. Bien hecho Jade.

—Te pasaste dos cuadras.

—Lo sé.

Robbie, aunque suene ilógico y una locura, me lo advirtió, repitiendo una y mil veces que me arrepentiría por no haberle dicho, el olor a experiencia inundaba mi olfato, él se conformaba con ser un gran amigo de Cat y era feliz por ella, a diferencia de mí, él era feliz con sinceridad, yo fingía ser feliz que es muy distinto.

—Jade...

Ahí vamos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Podré quedarme a pasar la noche en tu casa?

Abrazos, abrazos y más abrazos, aquello significaba que Tori pase la noche en mi casa. Sus muestras de cariño no servían de nada ahora, a pesar de que las quería me negaba a tener que aguantar estar muy cerca de ella luego de... de lo que pasó.

Respondería un simple NO. Es fácil. Para West es una costumbre.

—Por favor...

—Bien.

¡Soy una vulnerable!

Cat no debió abrir su boca. Esa confesión era mía y yo podía soltarla cuando se me pegaba la gana, cuando quisiera, cuando se me diera por decirlo. Yo iba a cometer un homicidio, lo juró, Tori nunca debió enterarse de tal forma que la veo más que una simple 'amiguita'. Quizá jamás debió enterarse, tal vez guardaría este secreto hasta mi muerte, sin darle a Vega la oportunidad de saberlo.

—Jade...

¡No! Alguien que la calle, por favor.

—Si chocamos, tú serás la responsable ¿Ok?

—Solo quería decirte que te extrañé mucho...

Eso es fuerte. Yo también la extrañé. Yo la necesitaba a mi lado.

—Yo también te extrañé, Vega.

Y ello si fue sincero.

No volvió a irrumpir y se lo agradecí, me era difícil concentrarme. Suficiente con tener a Tori a la par mío luego de dos semanas como para soportar el hecho de hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado. Es un poco injusto para ella, Vega no tuvo la culpa de que jamás le confesé lo que ahora ya sabe y tampoco de que me moría en el instante que mencionaba a un noviecito idiota. Ella es ciega, hasta usa lentes, y es imposible saber que le gustas a alguien cuando no mandas alguna señal. Yo no las mandé, porque no deseaba que se entere, más tarde me di cuenta que fue un error bobo. Vega era inútil para descifrar por si sola.

Ahora está la maldita tensión. Fue ella quien intentó comunicarse conmigo y fui yo quien la evitó. Me buscó en mi casa, me llamó millones de veces por teléfono, me mandó innumerables mensajes y envío a Cat unos papelitos escritos donde me rogaba que hable con ella. Su desesperación me irritaba. Tori me conoce, no era el tiempo de conversar aún, más ella seguía insistiendo. Dejé pasar 14 días y yo misma la busqué en su hogar para aclarar las cosas, entre ellas mi pequeño enamoramiento. Sin embargo no paraba de lamentarse y me tragué las ganas de lanzarla de su ventana.

—Creí que nos confiábamos todo ¿Qué pasó, Jade?

No otra vez.

— ¿Qué querías que haga? Qué vaya y diga "Oye Tori, me gustas, salgamos" Sí, una completa mierda.

— ¡Las amigas se tienen confianza! ¡Lo hubiera entendido!

— ¡No hubiera soportado el rechazo! No seas imbécil, Vega. No habría sido lo mismo.

Se calló…por fin.

Ni siquiera atendíamos a la película. Ella pareció quedarse en blanco y no había hablado desde la pequeña discusión en mi auto. Me sentía con ganas de explotar. Debió haberse quedado en su casa, con su hermana, sus padres y hacer como si nunca de los nunca se enteró. Así la situación era menos incómoda.

—Jade...

Aquí vamos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo besarte?

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Yo quiero besarte.

Ya se volvió loca. Ni jugando lo hago. Tan solo quiere experimentar, no soy tan estúpida.

—No.

—Jade...

— ¡No experimentaras conmigo, Vega! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte callada, así duele menos.

Mi celular vibró. Lo que más necesitaba era a una persona jodiendo.

**De: Tori**

**No quiero experimentar.**

¿Me mandó... un mensaje?

Gire a observarla. Solo se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada a su móvil.

**De: Jade**

**Vete a contar estrellas.**

La escuché reír. No pretendía ser su payaso.

**De: Tori**

**Entonces... ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba?**

**De: Jade**

**La curiosidad mató al gato ¿Lindo refrán, no lo crees?**

Volvió a reír.

**De: Tori**

**Qué te parece este "Perro que ladra, no muerde"**

— ¿Qué pretendes decirme?

Hizo una seña con su mano hacia su boca recordándome que no puede hablar. Es muy astuta.

**De: Jade**

**Una persona me gusta ¿Qué debo hacer?**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No esperaba tal respuesta. Ella no era la única que jugaba.

**De: Tori**

**Deberías decírselo :{)**

**De: Jade**

**Ya lo sabe, idiota.**

**De: Tori**

**Conquístala**

**De: Jade**

**¿Y si no quiero?**

**De: Tori**

**Entonces alguien más lo hará.**

**De: Jade**

**Bien.**

**De: Tori**

**¿Estás hablando enserio?**

**De: Tori**

**¿Jade? No me ignores :( **

**De: Tori**

**¡Jade! Estoy a menos de un metro de ti.**

**De: Tori**

**Te odio -.-**

—Es mejor ir a dormir, Vega, no queremos que la bebe llegue tarde a la escuela.

Suspiró, bostezó y asintió. Yo también estaba cansada. Yo al menos deseaba dejar de pensar un momento en lo que pasaría después.

Vega se acercó a mí, tal vez queriendo una pijama que le preste, no es como si el que duerma en mi casa lo hayamos planeado con anticipación, fue improviso, fue por impulso. Pero no, ella no se había acercado para pedir ropa o por preguntar alguna estupidez, ella simplemente se acercó, me sonrió y me besó en los labios. La muy desgraciada estrelló sus labios con los míos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Estaba jugando conmigo, al saber que me gusta está jugando conmigo. Se está aprovechando de la situación y está funcionando. Su plan está funcionando.

¿Cuántas veces soñé con besarla?

La respuesta es un sinónimo a eternidad.

Claro y ella al estar jugando conmigo llega y me besa sorprendiéndome. Eso no es para nada legal, ella no puede besarme cuando se le dé la gana. No soy su muñeca. Lo peor ¿Qué es lo peor? Que si bien fueron unos 5 segundos, me encantaron. Hasta ahora estoy en trance, como perdida o en coma.

Sus labios son muy suaves, delicados y finos. Y yo ¡Yo debería dejar de pensar en sus labios!

Vega...ella sabe cómo alterarme ¡Sabe cómo alterarme!

**¡Volví! Tuve algunos pequeños problemas pero ya está, regresé y con un capitulo más ¿A que no lo esperaban? Además les agradezco inmensamente por todos sus reviews, son fenomenales y me encanta leer cada uno de ellos, me inspiran :3 **

**Cualquier futuro comentario es buen recibido, ya saben ;) y alguna duda consúltenme con confianza en un PM**

**Y antes irme les quiero contar que tengo un proyecto navideño, posible one-shot que colgaré días antes de navidad, espero recibir su hermoso apoyo y con ello me despido.**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches para ustedes chicos(as)**

Lemb-20


End file.
